


Adjusting

by sandlaw



Category: Full Metal Furies
Genre: F/F, True Ending Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandlaw/pseuds/sandlaw
Summary: The team adjusts to life after the war.MAJOR TRUE ENDING SPOILERS





	Adjusting

"What are you doing?"  
Triss leaned against the door frame that separated the kitchen from the hallway. Inside, Meg had her hands mid-strike, egg in one hand and frying pan in the other.

"....Fryin' an egg."

"But it's 3 in the morning?"

Even without her beanie on, Meg's eyes are nearly impossible to see behind the swath of messy orange bangs. _She needs a haircut,_ Triss thinks idly as Meg puts the pan down on the stove top.

It had been only a couple of months since the Furies had stopped the war between titans, and subsequentially killed everyone and every thing trying to rule humanity in the process. With every titan, including Prometheus, gone for at least a century, the people had fallen from their factions one by one and had started to rebuild. The ruins of Thessaly gave way to New Thessaly, and the Foloi Forest had started to get back its natural lively touch.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Prometheus had made the mistake of broadcasting his own downfall to the world. So whether they liked it or not, the motley crew was stuck being treated somewhat like reverent kings, or at least, some sort of vengeful team that had to be rewarded for punishing the power hungry gods. 

Those who weren't still caught up in the old gods' war quickly tried to gift the team with too much. In the end, the only thing they accepted was a refurbished house in New Thessaly.

And here Meg was, at three in the morning on a Tuesday, trying to fry herself an incognito snack. If an entire bowl of rice and two eggs counted as a snack, anyway.

Triss sighed, resting her face into the palm of her hand. 

"Meg, we talked about this. You can't keep eating this late, it's seriously going to throw off your circadium rhythm. When's the last time you actually slept through the whole night?"

Meg, still slouching like the world's most apathetic deer in headlights, gave a one shouldered shrug.

"I'unno. Does it matter? I nap."

"It's less about the sleep and more about me being concerned about you." Triss says tartly, remembering the various times she'd caught Meg up and about at odd hours of the night. Shooting cans in the yard at five in the morning yesterday. Scoping the streets from on top of the house last Thursday at two in the morning. Waking feverishly at 10PM last Monday and taking off to who knows where for hours before coming back with the soles of her boots caked in snow, dirt, and sand.

"I'm fine," Meg says curtly, turning back to the electric stove and swiveling some oil around on the frying pan. "I mean, this never was an issue back then."

"Back then we were camping in forests and fighting twenty foot tall gods from tartarus. Different circumstances which called for very different measures." Triss pushes off from the doorframe and walks over to Meg, her tacky blue bunny slippers softly scratching against tile floor. She reaches around Meg's waist and turns the stove off.

Softer, Triss wraps her arms around Meg. _You're having trouble adjusting._ She wants to say it, but she knows Meg will never admit it.

"You can always ask us for help," is what she settles on saying instead.

Meg significantly slouches back into the sure weight of Triss's chest, abandoning the uncracked egg onto a towel on the kitchen counter. 

"Don't know what you're talkin' about," she says, but her voice sounds defeated.

"Come to bed, ok? With me. Even if you can't sleep. Or we can probably fish the old sleeping bags out. You always slept like a rock in those."

Meg makes a face. "Guck, no. Those things are so gross now." She turns so she can bury her face in Triss's chest, and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Your bed sounds good though."


End file.
